A Gift Worth Fighting For
by NylonChair
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby are fighting, again. But this time, it's worth it. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures of any of the characters, just the story.**

____________________________

Snowflakes gracefully dropped from the sky. Different colored lights covered the buildings, twinkling like stars. And in the middle of the snow covered plaza was a frozen pool of water. There were couples everywhere. Kissing, hugging, laughing; everyone in the rink looked ecstatic.

In the middle of ice rink was a couple. Onlookers would disagree with that statement, for the sapphire eyed girl and the ruby eyed boy were busy arguing and disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"I am NOT going to wear that dress!" yelled the girl.

"Sapphire, you promised! If I went ice skating with you, you would wear it!" countered the boy.

"Ruby! Who would wear that skimpy, frilly dress?! It has lace, ribbons, and even sequins on it!" Sapphire shouted.

"It's not like I didn't make adjustments to it…" Ruby mumbled, "And you used to wear that hideous grass two-piece all the time! If that's not revealing, I don't know WHAT is!"

The "couple" continued to fight. Both were stubborn, determined, and you could say a bit frantic.

"Are they at it again?"

3 couples skated towards the two.

"Mhm." Green was hugging Blue from the back and was whispering in her ear. She giggled.

"Common guys! It's Christmas Eve!" whined Gold.

"Leave them alone, they'll eventually get over it. They always do." Crystal sighed.

"Red, wanna get some hot cocoa?" asked Yellow. Red nodded and the two went towards the concession stand, holding hands.

Sapphire and Ruby glared at each other, arms crossed.

"Ah, well we're going to go guys, something err, came up." Blue said, looking a bit pink. Green, looking bored as ever, murmured, "Finally…"

"Us too, we're going to go play pool! Common Crys!" Gold chuckled. "Tsk, let's see who will beat who," Crystal snorted.

Again, the angry couple was left alone.

"Speaking of leaving, I wanna leave. Now" Sapphire grumbled.

"Fine with me."

The pair walked back to their apartment, not speaking to each other.

"I'm tired. Good night." Sapphire immediately head to their bedroom without looking at Ruby.

Ruby grumbled. He would have to sleep on the sofa, again.

"God, like I would have made her wear that disgusting thing. It was just a base for my new design…"

Ruby took out the dress from his backpack and put on his glasses. It was a red halter dress that shimmered with the slightest movement. The dress reached down to the floor and showed the back. It had a simple diamond pattern in the front of it, increasing in width as it went down. Simple, but classy. Nothing like Sapphire's description.

"It would have looked wonderful on her…" sighed Ruby, "Oh well."

He put the dress on the table in front of the sofa and lay down to sleep. Groaning, he moved around till he reached a comfortable position and went to sleep.

____________________________

Sapphire woke up to the bright light that blinded her eyes. She turned away from the window, a big smile ready on her face. Her smile immediately deteriorated as she realized Ruby was not sleeping next to her. She had forgotten about their fight last night.

Sighing, she went out of the bedroom and went to living room. She silently tip-toed to where Ruby was but was surprised by a bright red light. She gasped as she saw the beautiful red dress shining in the morning sun. Tears streamed down her cheek. Why did she argue with him? She had promised to wear anything if he went ice skating with her. But when she saw the dress she couldn't help but refuse.

Because of all the dresses Ruby had made her try on before and all the descriptions that came with it, she knew this dress took a long to make and expensive to boot.

"Oh Ruby…"

____________________________

Ruby grimaced as he heard the clanking and clinking of what must have been pots and pans. He sat up from the uncomfortable couch and cursed at himself.

"Where's the dress?!" he whispered, slightly panicked.

"Finally you wake up!"

Ruby turned his head hard and fast, almost giving himself whiplash. And there was Sapphire, wearing the dress he made. As expected, she looked stunning in it.

Blushing, Sapphire murmured, "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?"

"Ah, b-b-but," He put his head down, "Y-you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, oh but before I forget!" Sapphire gasped.

She ran to the bedroom and came back in what seemed to be lightning speed.

"This is for you…" she mumbled.

It was a scarf.

The scarf was sloppy, filled with mistakes, and the colors did not match in any way. But Ruby loved it all the same. He knew how impatient Sapphire was and realized she must have taken forever making this. To his surprise, she didn't give up."

"Merry Christmas."

Ruby got up from the couch and brought Sapphire into his arms, squeezing her with all his strength.

"Thank you Sapphire, this is the best gift I could have ever gotten," Ruby said.

She blushed, the color of her face matching with the color of her dress.

"It's nothing compared to your gift…" she mumbled.

"Who said the dress was my gift?"

Before Sapphire can reply, Ruby brought his face closer to hers and kissed her.

The kiss was nothing like their previous kisses. It was filled with passion and longing. Ruby then turned around and threw her on the sofa.

He went on top of her and put his lips to her ear, "Merry Christmas."

____________________________

**Author's Note: Ah yeah, not my first story, but my first one-shot. And my first fanfic with FranticShipping.  
****Love it, hate it, review it! :D**


End file.
